Cry my love
by Draco Trainer
Summary: Hiccup solo quería venganza, se juro que no descansaría hasta ver a Astrid derramando lágrimas frente a el. One shot /AU modern


**Los personajes de HTTYD no me pertenecen.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Cry my love**

.

Hiccup solo quería venganza, se juró que no descansaría hasta ver a Astrid derramando lágrimas frente a él.

.

oOoOo

.

Astrid se encontraba sentada frente al televisor mirando el concierto en vivo de una banda de rock de la que nunca había escuchado.

Estaba realmente aburrida cuando escuchó que llamaban a la puerta.

Se levantó rápidamente y dejó entrar al chico castaño que había ido a verla.

"Buenas noches my lady" dijo su novio después de darle un rápido beso en los labios.

"Gracias por venir, estoy tan aburrida"

Los dos se sentaron en el sofá, Hiccup la abrazo tratando de no lastimar su brazo enyesado.

Astrid se había fracturado el brazo izquierdo en un partido de hockey, sus padre estaban de viaje, y estar un viernes en la noche sola en casa no era divertido, menos con una fractura en el brazo.

Por suerte tenis a Hiccup, con quien ha estado saliendo desde hace dos meses.

"¿qué banda es esa?" preguntó Hiccup.

"Ni idea, veamos otra cosa" dijo ella, Hiccup tomó el control remoto y empezó a cambiar de canal hasta encontrar algo interesante.

Estaban pasando Titanic pero él le cambio.

"No la he visto" dice Astrid.

"Yo tampoco pero todo mundo sabe cómo acaba y todo eso, no vale la pena" dijo él, la verdad prefería las películas de fantasía o ciencia ficción, las de romance no eran lo suyo y tampoco lo de Astrid, ella se inclinaba más por las de acción y comedia.

Las de terror les gustaba a ambos, esas eran un buen pretexto para abrazarse y todo eso.

"Todo mundo ha visto Titanic, veamosla al menos para perder tiempo, además DiCaprio es lindo" propuso ella, Hiccup rodó los ojos y dijo "bueno" sin mucha emoción, después sonrió y dijo "creo que hay una parte donde la chica sale desnuda" pero eso solo hizo que su novia le diera un golpe en el hombro.

al final terminaron viendo la película.

.

.

 **Una hora más tarde…**

La pareja miraba la parte donde la protagonista intentaba llamar al bote salvavidas después de que el chico, Jack, había muerto.

Astrid escuchó un ruidito, se giró para mirar a Hiccup y se echó a reír.

Su novio lloraba como Magdalena.

"Oh Dios mío Hiccup, eres un llorón" dijo entre risas la chica rubia.

"¡cállate Astrid!" gritó el muchacho "a… ¡hay mucho polvo en el aire y soy alérgico ¿ok?!" trato de justificarse, pero su novia no dejaba de reírse.

"Mi amor, no sabía que fueras tan sentimental… ¿un abracito?"

"Astrid, solo callat... ¿qué haces?" preguntó Hiccup al verla tecleando en su celular con el brazo bueno.

"Nada, sólo comparto la foto que te tome viendo la película, quiero que mis amigas vean que existen los chicos sensibles"

"¡Nooooo! ¡Astrid!"

Después de unos minutos, la película ya había acabado, Hiccup estaba molesto y Astrid divertida.

De alguna forma empezaron a discutir sobre porque ella no había llorado, él argumentaba que tal vez ella ya había visto la película y por eso no sintió nada, ella decía que llorar por una película era ridículo sabiendo que solo era actuación.

Pero Hiccup no se iba quedar así.

El propuso ver otra película aún más triste para ver si ella seguía pensando lo mismo.

Astrid acepto.

Hiccup investigo en internet películas tristes o conmovedoras.

Después de unos minutos ya tenía la lista con las películas seleccionadas para el pequeño maratón.

2 sobre la segunda guerra mundial

Una de un perro.

E incluso una película de animación japonesa.

Astrid lloraría, ella iba a llorar y sentir el dolor y la humillación que el paso.

¡Aunque se desvelaran toda la noche viendo películas!

.

.

 **A la mañana siguiente…**

"Hiccup vamos, no es para tanto"

"¡Tú no tienes sentimientos! ¿De que estas hecha mujer?" decía el chico echo un ovillo en el piso.

Astrid rodó los ojos.

"¡el perrito!" se quejaba Hiccup entre sollozos.

"Si Hiccup, lo del perrito fue conmovedor pero ya terminó, llegando a tu casa abrazas a Toothless" decía ella dándole golpecitos en la espalda.

"¡odio la guerra!"

"Lo se Hiccup, yo también, yo también"

"¿Astrid?" habló él con voz más calmada

"¿si amor?

"¡deja de grabarme!"

"¡pero Hiccup, eres adorable!"

.

 **Fin**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Este one shot está inspirado en la vez que mi hermano y yo (llorones de primera) quisimos hacer llorar a mi hermana menor (ella es un bloque de hielo) con un maratón de películas sad…**

 **El resultado, él y yo llorando mientras ella nos grababa… (¡Hija de… mi madre)**

 **Vimos, la vida es bella, el niño del pijama de rayas, Hachiko y la tumba de las luciérnagas.**


End file.
